hugtto_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Rossignol
Penny Rossignol is a main character from HUGtto! Pretty Cure: New Jobs. She is a fiery girl who used to work for the Criasu Corporation as a part-timer in the Azababu branch office until she began to develop a human heart while investigating the Cures and eventually sided with them. She added the surname Rossignol when she started her investigation of the Cures; before that she was only called Penny. Penny's alter ago is Cure Coccinelle and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Stars. Appearance As a villain, she had dark green hair worn up with one part shaped like horns and white skin, with green eyes. She had a black cape that is green on the inside. She also wore a green dress with green boots and arm warmers. When not in her villain outfit, her hair becomes extremely long and styled in two low twintails with the two strands previously worn up now worn down. She wears a green top with loose elbow-length sleeves and bright green straps and lining. It appears she also wears a green sleeveless shirt underneath it. She also wears green shorts with a green belt, long dark green stockings, and bright green shoes. She also wears a dark green choker with a green ruby shape in the front. When she's reprogrammed, she wore a shiny green bodysuit with metallic armor covering most parts of her body, including a gauntlet on her left arm that can become a laser cannon. When she becomes good, her clothes become lighter-colored and her headband and hair ties are blue instead of green. History As Penny, she first attacked the Cures in episode 7, taking over for Papple while she was out on a date. She targeted Tazukini Ranka, using her Prickly Powerer to possess a computer and create an Oshimaida. While up in her flame tower, she analyzed the Cures while they battled it, feeding the data to the Oshimaida and allowing it to easily defeat them. Personality As a flamer, she follows instructions faithfully. Analysis is her strong point, so her advice is precisely calculated. She doesn't show much of her emotions. However, during her time of investigating the Cures, she starts to develop them. Relationships * Listol - Her former superior. * Papple, Gelos, Charaleet, Daigan, Ruru - Her former colleagues. Papple and Gelos appear to not think much of her, often calling her a useless fiery doll. * Emiru Macherie and Ruru Amour As a villain Penny was the evil alter ego of herself. She became her villain form when Papple said she could make her dream of being a villain come true. As Penny she is Criasu Corporation's Queen. She has her own catch phrase "I am Penny, denizen of Criasu Corporation, and faithful servant of Papple!" Abilities Like her colleagues, she calls forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words "Fire Up! Negative Wave!". She can then turn this power into an Oshimaida with the words "I'm seeing you! Oshimaida!". She teleports to flames and then to summon an Oshimaida. Cure Coccinelle "Saving everyone! The Pretty Cure of Stars! Cure Coccinelle!" 皆を救う！ 星のプリキュア！キュアコクシネール！ Min'na o sukuu! Hoshi no Purikyua! Kyua Kokushinēru! Cure Coccinelle is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Penny. In order to transform, she needs the PreStar and her Kako Crystal. Transformation Star Up! Penny holds her PreStar in its phone mode and inserts her Kako Crystal onto the device while saying "Kako Crystal!". She then flips the device into its star mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits white light. As she says "Star Up!", she waves her PreStar gently around until the light turns green. Covered in a green glow, she presses the red heart on the PreStar while saying "Hagyuu~" until green lightning fly out to create her dress and boots. She presses the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change her hair length and color as well as adding her hair accessories. She presses the red heart for the final time to allow her gloves to appear. She places her PreStar in its carry bag on her waist and says her introduction phrase while spinning around, touching the ground then straightening back up and kneeling to the ground to say her name as she poses. Attacks *'Heart Flight!' *'Coccinelle Poppin' Roll' *'Twin Love Rock Beat' Songs Penny's voice actor, Tamura Nagisa, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikisaka Rie, who voices Nono Hana, Hon'izumi Rina, who voices Yakushiji Saaya, Ogura Yui, who voices Kagayaki Homare, Tamura Nao, who voices Emiru Macherie, and Tamura Yukari, who voices Ruru Amour. *'Future✩Cheerleader'